The Missing Pieces
by SilverGodYouko
Summary: This story is about the events that were never shown in KH:COM and KHII, beginning with Roxas' appearance in the Organization. It will also back track to the beginning of the Organization, and follow up to Sora's appearance in KH2.


Emotion and feeling, churning about the nothingness. Something fulminating in the empty space. Bone, flesh, and blood. Sensation. And finally, stillness. His eyes began to move for the first time. _I'm…alive? But…why do I know I exist if I've never existed before?_ Slowly the world around him came into focus. Dark and grey and…empty. _What is this place? _His fingers twitched. Cautiously he began to move, sliding his hands up to his sides and carefully lifting is body upward. It was then that he became aware of a gentle tugging on his shoulders. His body was enveloped by soft, black leather. It was a coat, draped from shoulder to ankle, hooded at the neck. Glistening silver charms lay across his chest, reminding him of the empty grey surrounding him.

Testing himself, he moved onto his knees, and with some hesitation, propped himself up on one knee. The muscles were strong, they would hold. He then rose to his feet and gazed out at the most bizarre of landscapes. An eerie light with no visible source enraptured his surroundings in an unsettling twilight. The grey matter below his feet spread out before him, laying foundation to skyscrapers, dark as night and half-finished. _This place…it feels almost as if I belong here…but at the same time…it doesn't feel right. It's as if my hea— _Not even in his thoughts could he say it. Heart. It felt foreign to him, as if his heart was far away from his body. He came to realize then that he was clutching his chest. It felt…empty. Just like this world.

_If this is a world…made entirely of nothing…then…this must be the world that never was…_

_And if this emptiness…if I am nothing as well…then…then I'm no one…a…Nobody._

"I'm just a Nobody wondering around in the nothingness with no heart and no name…"

As he finished his sentence he heard footsteps fall behind him. He quickly turned to see a tall figure, dressed in the same attire, standing behind him, his face darkened by the shadow of his drawn hood.

"Even a Nobody has a name kid."

With his slender hands, shrouded in black, he slowly lifted the hood which veiled his face from the twilight. His eyes, an astonishing brilliant emerald, shone cheerfully. His swept back hair was like flame and fell past his shoulders. He confidently held his hand out.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel? Axel…where are we? And…who…who am I?"

"Oh you'll find out eventually. We all did. You'll just be looking around, wonderin' who y'are and all of a sudden—"

"Roxas."

He jumped back in shock of the words that had just left his mouth. _Roxas? Is that my name? _It had been as if his own voice had finally called out to him from somewhere far away, telling him who he was.

"See? What did I tell you Roxas? Although it's kind of strange, just popping out of nowhere like that. Ha! The irony! A Nobody's name popping out of nowhere!" A grin spread across his face as laughed to himself.

_So this is it? I'm a Nobody named Roxas and I'm in The World That Never Was. _His eyes drifted to ground as he started to come to the realization of what was going on. This was his life now. He stared up again as he finally heard his voice being called.

"Hey, Roxas, you listening? I think it's time for you to go meet the rest of the Organization. Havin' thirteen members sounds nice, doesn't it? Organization XII just didn't have a nice ring to it. But Organization XIII? It's perfect!" He gave him an enthusiastic grin and turned, heading down a vague path that lay before them.

Roxas began to follow Axel. _Roxas…it's still hard to believe that that's who I am…just like that._ Just as he was about to catch up to Axel it felt as if something had tugged at him. The voice that had called out his name seemed to be doing so again. _That voice…it's the same as mine…yet…different…_

"C'mon Roxas, don't fall behind! You wouldn't want to get lost in a place like this!" He turned again and Roxas hurried behind him.


End file.
